starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Dug
Dugs eram uma espécie mamífera muito agressiva, nativa do planeta Malastare. Eles utilizavam seus membros superiores como pernas e os inferiores como braços. Eram seres arbóreos que viviam nas florestas de seu planeta natal. Biologia Dugs eram seres magros e fortes com uma aparência parecida um pouco com as dos Humanos. Eles desenvolveram um método único de locomoção, usando seus braços fortes como pernas, e suas pernas e pé para a função de agarrar e manipular objetos. Sebulba foi visto uma vez de pé sobre suas pernas, mas eles dificilmente andavam com seus membros inferiores. Embora a maioria dos Dugs andassem utilizando os quatro membros, alguns preferiam trocar as funções dos braços com as pernas e vice-versa. Tinham a pele lisa, que pendiam livremente ao redor de seus altos pescoços, que inflavam durante o chamado para acasalamento. Eles possuiam orelhas parecidas com barbatanas e focinhos vincados. Eles viviam principalmente nas florestas localizadas no continente ocidental de Malastare, em vilas primitivas vilas nas árvores. Eles bracejavam sobre as copas das árvores com velocidade incrível usando os quatro membros. Cultura e sociedade Devido à opressão sofrida sob seus governantes Gran, muitos Dugs sentiam a necessidade de apostar em suas habilidades naturais de vencer em apostas para estabelecer uma posição dominante. Como resultado, Dugs eram conhecidos por serem mal-humorados, e muitos deles eram bandidos e bullys. Por serem oprimidos pelos Grans, eles eram xenofóbicos e raramente saíam de Malastare, se saíssem, eles eram geralmente encontrados em grupos de sua própria raça. thumb|250px|left|[[Legends:Cavaleiro Dug|Cavaleiros Dugs durante a Batalha de Malastare.]] Em sua terra natal, Malastare, a vasta maioria dos Dugs eram operários que trabalhavam para o enriquecimento dos Gran. Os Dugs eram excluídos de qualquer tipo de poder em Malastare, por isso, muitos deles, como Sebulba, se tornavam pilotos de pods de corrida ou apostadores em jogos de azar para alcançarem fama e fortuna, em outras áreas, os Dugs eram explorados ou/e privados de direito. O acasalamento entre os Dugs era muito semelhante ao dos répteis, o qual talvez indicasse seus antepassados. Na época do acasalamento, a pele frouxa nos pescoços dos machos inflava, mostrando uma tela de cores. A fêmea que ficasse interessada, se aproximava e pertubava ou aborrecia o macho de vários modos diferentes, até que o pescoço do mesmo "desinflasse" em um grito, após isso, os dois passavam a ser considerados um casal. Os casais permaneciam leais com uns aos outros, mesmo que eles ameaçassem um ao outro ao longo de seu tempo juntos. História Nos tempos antigos, Dugs tinham que lutar por suas vidas contra as maciças feras Zillo, os quais eram seus principais predadores. Com o tempo, eles começaram a usar as reservas de combustível do planeta para matarem todas as criaturas menos uma, que hibernaria por milhares de anos. Em cerca o ano 8.000 ABY a República Galáctica estabeleceu um posto avançado em Malastare, que era um ponto-chave na rota de comércio Caminho Hydiano. Mas tarde, cerca de 1.000 ABY, um contingente de colonos Gran se assentaram no planeta, quando os Gran viram os Dugs pela primeira vez, o encontro foi muito sangrento, começando uma guerra entre os povos. Devido ao poder e influência que os Grans tinham no senado, a República resolveu o caso da violência a favor deles. Os Dugs foram demilitarizados, arrancados de qualquer tipo de poder político, e mandados para o ocidente de seu próprio planeta. Os Grans passaram a dominar o planeta e representá-lo no Senado Galáctico, e transformaram os nativos em praticamente serviçais tratados como escravos e eram pagos com salários por minuto. Uma organização chamada Dugs para Democracia protestava contra esse tratamento. Durante a Batalha de Malastare em 22 ABY, os Separatistas enviaram um grande exército de droides para o planeta, que derrotaram os Dugs locais e os soldados da República. Em resposta, A República desenvolveu uma superarma que rapidamente destruiu os droides, mas acordaram a última Fera Zillo do planeta. O Doge Nakha Urs, líder dos Dugs na época, e seus companheiros exigiram que a República aniquilasse a criatura em troca de sua assinatura para o Tratado de Malastare, que permitia a República usar as reservas de combustível dos Dugs. O Chanceler Supremo Palpatine e os Jedi Mace Windu e Anakin Skywalker planejaram secretamente para atordoar a criatura para estudá-la e transportá-la para Coruscant para estudos, acalmando os Dugs. Durante a Era da Nova República, os Dugs tiveram seus direitos recuperados e um representante Dug representava Malastare no novo Senado Galáctico. Dugs na galáxia thumb|Sebulba, um [[Legends:podracer|podracer.]] Sebulba era um campeão de Corrida de Pods trapaceiro, era famoso por suas habilidades de pilotar pods de corrida. Hikule era seu filho, também piloto de pods, que herdou o pod de Anakin comprado por seu pai, e, após bate-ló, foi proibido de correr novamente por seu pai. Nakha Urs era o Duge do Conselho de Malastare durante as Guerras Clônicas. Sebolto era um poderoso rei do crime, ele tinha poder sobre alguns senadores, o qual transformou-o em rei dos Dugs. Tartuta era um Caçador de Recompensas. Andurgo era um piloto do esquadrão Rogue. Aparições *''Star Wars Cavaleiros da Antiga República 30: Exaltados, Parte 2'' * *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 2'' * *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' romance *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' romance júnior *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Republic 47: Honor and Duty, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 48: Honor and Duty, Parte 3'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' quadrinhos *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' * *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Parte 5'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Invincible'' Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Tall Tales'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Episode I'' linha de brinquedos *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''A Cularin Presence'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Categoria:Espécies sencientes (D) Categoria:Espécies escravizadas Categoria:Dugs Categoria:Espécies equinas sencientes Categoria:Espécies mamíferas sencientes